1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hand-held protector device for use in removing a phonograph disc record from a conventional record jacket, for placing the record on a phonograph spindle, for removing the record from the spindle and reinserting it into a jacket, all without touching the record.
One of the major sources of damage to phonograph records is manual handling. Record users are cautioned to avoid touching the record grooves and to always handle the record by its edges. However, it is virtually impossible to remove a record from its cardboard or paperboard jacket without touching the grooves. This is true even if the record is first inserted in an inner paper or plastic envelope before insertion into the jacket. Most records are made from polyvinyl chloride which is relatively soft. The grooves are extremely fine. The result is that the quality of sound reproduction deteriorates rapidly proportional to the degree of handling to which the record is subjected.
2. Prior Art
Markovitz U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,594 shows a phonograph disc record package designed to facilitate placing a stack of records in sleeves on a turntable without handling the records. This is accomplished by means of narrow aligned slots extending inwardly from the midpoint of the open sides of a multiple pack of record jackets to a point beyond the center of the jacket face so as to expose the spindle opening in the center of the record discs. Because the slot is in the outer protective covering, this record package has the disadvantage that a portion of the record disc underlying the slot remains exposed to possible damage through collection of dust, careless handling, etc.
Linebaugh et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,143 discloses a similar multiple jacket record file for placing a stack of records on a phonograph turntable without handling the individual records. This device likewise includes a plurality of aligned slots extending inwardly from the midpoint of the open side of the several sleeves or jackets comprising the file to a point beyond the center so as to expose the spindle openings in the records contained in the file. This device has the same disadvantage of leaving a portion of the outermost records exposed and subject to possible damage.
Werwin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,635 shows a two-part composite package for records including an outer cover and an inner record holder. The inner holder, which is pivoted in the outer cover, has a generally V-shaped opening which is so located that when the inner holder is pivoted partially out from the outer cover, the spindle opening and a portion of the record label are exposed. In the closed position, the inner record holder covers the spindle opening. The disc is partially ejected automatically as the inner holder is pivoted to expose the opening and label. It is not suggested that this package be used as a means for putting the record disc on a phonograph spindle. Since both the inner holder and the outer cover remain together, it is awkward, and in some cases impossible, to use the holder to place the record disc on the spindle.
Yocum U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,819 shows a hand-held tool for removing a phonograph record from and reinserting the record in a record jacket without handling the record disc. This device may be used to place the disc on a phonograph spindle. It comprises a bifurcated cradle extending from a handle and having a semicircular inwardly directed groove for receiving a portion of the perimeter of the record. The tool is adapted to engage the outside of a record jacket from which the record is ejected by gravity into the record tool. This tool is not a part of the record package.